User blog:Oshawott777/The King of Fighters '96
Terry, Andy, Joe-At the exit to Southtown Airport. Passengers of a flight arriving from Japan stream out of the gate. Among them are Andy and Joe. ANDY: "...." Andy's gaze freezes on a large-screen TV positioned above the airport's reception desk. An announcement for the King of Fighters is currently displayed on it. JOE: "So that's, the ad for this year's King of Fighters? Hmm. I see a few old friends are back in the line-up, but, as I figured, she and her friends don't seem to have teamed up yet. ANDY: "Yeah. Since I got my invitation first, I teamed up with you guys to avoid the usual squabble we have. But Mai still seemed mightily miffed. The last time she called me, I couldn't get a word in edgewise. She just ranted on and then hung up on me." JOE: "Whoo. That sounds pretty nasty. If you don't do something about it, you know what's going to happen, eh? It must be pretty tough for a stud like you right before KOF, huh? Andy lets out a forced laugh. But his grave countenance quickly assumes its grim aspect. ANDY: "Ah...che sera sera, eh Joe? Let's get going. We can't piddle away the rest of the day here. If we don't hurry to the docks, we'll keep Andy waiting." At the port to Southtown. A man wearing a denim jacket decorated with stars on the back and sporting a red cap has finished unloading his bags and sits down beside them. TERRY: "Andy should be arriving here any minute. This's all my stuff, so I guess I'll just wait here." Suddenly something zips by Terry's ear and knocks his cap to the ground. Terry slowly turns his head. TERRY: "Oh, it's you...." There stands a grinning man with a three-jointed cudgel held behind him. BILLY: "I'm impressed. You were able to anticipate my attack in a split second. You've still got it. Then again, I was just playin' and I'm a little disappointed that I got a piece of you." TERRY: "Are you planning to enter, too? Enter the King of Fighters?" BILLY: "Nope, sadly not. Even though I do owe Iori Yagami, I'll have to repay him at another occasion. Then again, maybe I won't have to if you know who gets to him first." TERRY: "You know who? ...He can't possibly...?!" A limousine seemingly appears out of nowhere and approaches Billy. It pulls up between Terry and Billy, and the window to the back seat begins to drop slowly. TERRY: "!!!" GEESE: "It's been a long time, huh...? It will be a while before this is made public, but I'll be meeting up with you in this year's KOF. I'll explain it so even you can understand it. I'm not pulling the strings behind the scenes this time around. But I will be appearing as an invited guest, just the way I want it. So I'll bury all of you, and make sure it looks like an accident. TERRY: "!...Why, you...!!" Terry launches at Geese. Simultaneously, voices call Terry from behind. He looks back to see the two figures of Andy and Joe approaching. ANDY: "Terry! Huh? Hey, that's...! It's Geese Howard!!!" Billy snickers at the rapidly approaching Andy and slips into the limo. Its windows slowly close. GEESE: "I'm looking forward to KOF. You're butt's will be mine the next time we meet. Prepare to die, you gnats!" Andy catches up with Terry just as the limo pulls out and speeds away. Terry picks up his cap and puts it back on. ANDY: "Terry! That was Geese, wasn't it? That foul fowl is still alive?!" Terry pulls his cap down over his eyes. TERRY: "How long are you going to beat that bad pun into the ground? Yeah, he's alive all right. And he's going to be in this year's KOF...." ANDY: "Say what?" Joe belatedly catches up with the two. JOE: "Oh, boy. Looks like we've stepped into another fine mess. Trouble sticks to you like flies on smelly stuff!" TERRY: "You said it. But as long as that pest lives...he's always going to be in our ointment." ANDY: "But do you think he's joining KOF just to get rid of us? That can't be the only reason.... What do you suppose he's up to?" JOE: "The old fowl's just as foul as ever, eh boys?" ANDY: "Aw, man. You, too? Anyway, we just may find ourselves in the center of the vortex again. ...What's the plan, Terry?" JOE: "That's a dumb question, eh, Terry?" Raising the brim of his hat, Terry looks to the two. TERRY: "Whatever he's up to, one thing we know for sure is that he'll be in KOF. If he comes up against me, I'll take care of him. I came here to chew bubble gum and kick his ass, and, boys, I'm out of bubble gum. Are you up for the challenge, boys?" ANDY: "Yeah, anytime, anywhere. Joe?" JOE: "You bet. In Japan, I was totally in the zone. I'm totally ready to rumble." TERRY: "Geese, you're the one who'll need to prepare yourself. I'm going to give you a basting you'll never forget!" ANDY: "For sure! Hey, that was a pretty bad pun there, too, big brother." JOE: "Oh, yeah!" Ryo, Robert Garcia, Yuri-The Kyokugen Karate gym. Ryo and Robert face each other in the center of the room. ROBERT: "So...why did the Master call us here today? I though I was being summoned here and then I find you here, too. Just what gives, today?" RYO: "Beats me. All Pops said was, 'Get it in gear' so hear I am." ROBERT: "You're his son, aren't you? Shouldn't he give you at least a clue...?" RYO: "Guess not." Shortly thereafter Takuma saunters into the gym. TAKUMA: "So, you're both here, eh?" RYO: "Is there some kind of emergency or something?" TAKUMA: "Uhm. Yuri should be here any moment, too. I'll fill you in then." Ryo and Robert assent in unison, "Osu!" Yuri pops in with a curious expression on her face. YURI: "What's the deal, Pop? Wow, Ryo and Robert are here too?" TAKUMA: "So everybody's here. Anyway, take a seat there, Yuri." Takuma straightens up his collar and whips out an envelope in front of the three. TAKUMA: "Open it, Ryo!" Ryo opens the envelope. Robert and Yuri draw closer to look at the contents. !!! Ignoring the reactions of the three, Takuma begins his monologue. TAKUMA: "It's all written there in black and white. The King of Fighters is going to be held again this year. That's what that invitation's for. I've already signed us up. And the entry of our Kyokugen team has already been decided." ROBERT: "So, if you've signed us up, then who's going to be on the team? Even if Ryo and I are in, didn't you announce your retirement at last year's KOF?" RYO: "Yeah. After all those histrionics, you're not considering to enter again, are you?" TAKUMA: "Uh, well.... Hey, young lady! And just where are you going?" YURI: "Where? I've got a call to make. I know King must have gotten an invitation. Strike your iron along the longest path around, as they say." TAKUMA: "You mean, Strike while the iron is hot. And I'm not finished talking. Sit down." YURI: "What's the deal? Well, then, make it snappy, will you? I've got things to do!" TAKUMA: "I don't know what you've got cooking, but you're sure as not teaming up with King, young lady!" YURI: "Wow, talk about getting zapped out of the blue!" TAKUMA: "Let me go on. This all came out of nowhere-the delivery of this invitation, that is. The invitation was addressed to Ryo, Robert, and me naturally." ROBERT: "Makes sense, it being delivered to the gym and all." TAKUMA: "But as you all know, I used the previous competition to announce my retirement from fighting competitions to the world. I then inquired with the KOF admissions commission and they told me I could appoint a substitute if I tendered a notarized letter of attorney." ROBERT: "Substitute...? You mean, Yuri?" TAKUMA: "Perceptive as ever, Robby-boy." YURI: "Aw, that biteskees! How could you be so selfish?! Even for a parent there are things that you should know you shouldn't do!" TAKUMA: "Silence! Not only do you repeat your deceit of me and enter the competition, but you disgrace the dignity of Kyokugen Karate with your unorthodox methods! It won't be that way again, tootsie! It's back to the basics with you and you're going to join KOF as a disciple of Kyokugen. Ryo, Robert? Do you have any objections?" ROBERT: "If I get to team up with Yuri, I've got no complaints." リヨウ "I agree that she needs a little more supervision in her life." YURI: "Aw, man. Do you and Robert have to get on my case, too?! I am totally not doing this! I'm going to team up with King and Mai and win with our Heroine Team!" TAKUMA: "No, you won't!" YURI: "No way! That's N-O-SPACE-W-A-Y! I will definitely not join KOF on this gym's team!" TAKUMA: "Why you little ingrate! No matter what you say, I'm telling you that you will not join up with King and that ninja minx. Do you hear me?" YURI: "Huh? Huh? What did you say?!" TAKUMA: "You can't wrap me around your finger. I can't withdraw my letter of attorney once I've submitted it. If you think I'm lying, why don't you check in with admissions commission? Got it? I'm not telling you can't join KOF, but I am saying that if you want to enter, you'll do it as a Kyokugen disciple. So stop your pouting and get training!" RYO: "Yeah, cut him some slack, Yuri." YURI: "Why do you always have to be so reasonable at times like these?! I wish I could be as easygoing as you. You always play the devoted karate-crazed son!" RYO: "What did you say?!" ROBERT: "Yuri, calm down. Sure Ryo's karate-crazed, but you shouldn't be so mouthy to your brother." RYO: "Hey, Robert! Who do you think you're calling karate-crazed?" ROBERT: "Are you calling me a liar? Just look at you!" RYO: "All I'm saying is that you've got some stones for calling me karate-crazed! Yuri! Don't act like you're not a part of this when you were the one who lit the fuse!" YURI: "Leave me out of this!" TAKUMA: "All right that's eeeeeee-nough!" Takuma slams his fist down on the floor. They tense up and look at their furious Master. TAKUMA: "It has all been decided. I won't permit you to oppose me on this. If you still have got a problem with that, you better be ready to leave this house for good!" ROBERT: "What a mess.... So what's it going to be, Yuri? It's a bit extreme to get tossed out of here just because you and your father don't see eye-to-eye this time; so why don't you just swallow your pride and enter on the Kyokugen team. Isn't that right, Ryo?!" RYO: "Yeah, Yuri, the ball's in your court. Think it over again hard. Once a notarized letter of attorney's submitted, it's all over. So if you want to enter, we're your only option, aren't we? Are you still telling me you'll only enter as a member of their team?" YURI: "Uh...it's not that I don't want to enter..." ROBERT: "Then that's that! I see where you're coming from, but you can still win even if you don't join up with King and Mai, so why don't we win for Kyokugen!" YURI: "Uh...unfortunately it looks like that's my only choice. OK! I'm with you!" ROBERT: "Yeah, that's the spirit!" YURI: "If that's the way it's going to be, we better start working out right away. We can't just dick around here. Later!" TAKUMA: "H-hey! Watch your language, and where're you going?" YURI: "Hey, I'm a girl, aren't I? Unlike you guys, I've got other things to prepare for! You guys just don't get it!" TAKUMA: "We start working out today! You do GET that, don't you?" YURI: "I GOT IT! If I start working out now, victory will be ﾔNo worry-skees!' See you later!" TAKUMA: "Stop that ﾔee-ee' nonsense! Jeesh...Did I really make the right decision?" ROBERT: "You chose this, so it's too late to start worrying." RYO: "That's just like you, Pop. Just ram things through, and once you get your way you start worrying about everything." TAKUMA: "Did I ask for your opinions?" RYO, ROBERT: "No, sir..." TAKUMA: "It's been bugging me-recently, I've gotten in the habit of spouting off before I think things over...At my age, was that little spat about, arguing with pups half my age? ...Well, let's make the most of this opportunity. You'll go back to the basics and I'll put you through special training. Got it?" RYO, ROBERT: "Oh, man! Here we go again...." Ralf, Clark-Ralf and Clark stand at attention before Heidern. HEIDERN: "So, you're both here. Have a seat." RALF, CLARK: "Yes, sir!" The two sit down. Clark puts his sunglasses in his pocket. CLARK: "It's been a while since we've had a briefing. You got a new mission for us?" HEIDERN: "Take a look at these dossiers. I want you to scan these over first." The two scan the distributed materials. Suddenly they wince tensely. RALF: "...The King of Fighters!" CLARK: "What's this...?" HEIDERN: "It's just what you see. There'll be another King of Fighters." RALF: "That means Rugal is back in action once again...?" HEIDERN: "No, it's clear that the sponsors to this year's KOF are different from last year. We suspect that someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes, but our investigations have not yet born fruit. It's safe to say that there's nothing sinister about the competition." CLARK: "If there's nothing fishy about the competition per se, does that mean our mission has something to do with the competitors." HEIDERN: "Oh, someone's on the ball this morning." RALF: "Would you care to expand on that?" HEIDERN: "We've confirmed that Wolfgang Krauser, Geese Howard, and Mr. Big are among this year's KOF contestants." Ralf lets out a whistle of surprise at the intel. CLARK: "Wow, all the big names in the underworld, huh?" HEIDERN: "Yup." RALF: "So, what's our next mission all about?" HEIDERN: "As with the previous competitions, I want you two to enter KOF and keep an eye on those clowns. Guys of their stature...I can't imagine them participating in a competition like this unless there's something more enticing to them." RALF: "So what are the rules this time around?" HEIDERN: "It's in the dossiers, but it's going to be a team competition like the last one." CLARK: "So basically we should use the same line-up as then, right?" RALF: "If we team up together this time, it's going to be a cakewalk. Guess we'll be taking the victory prize on the way." HEIDERN: "As far as our team is concerned, there's been a change to the line-up." RALF, CLARK: "Huh?" RALF: "You mean you're making one of us sit this one out?" HEIDERN: "No, you two will take part as before. This time I'm taking myself out of the actual operations to oversee the mission." RALF: "So you won't be fighting alongside us?" CLARK: "But that means were a member short.... Teams are supposed to have three members, aren't they?" HEIDERN: "Don't worry. I've prepared a suitable addition to your squad." RALF, CLARK: "Suitable addition?" HEIDERN: "That's right." Suddenly there's a knock at the door. HEIDERN: "Come in." A young girl of 17 or 18 enters. RALF, CLARK: "!" HEIDERN: "This is Leona. This'll be her first mission." Leona gives a slight bow of greeting. She remains silent. Taken aback, Ralf and Clark can do nothing but stare at young girl. RALF: "Is this some kind of joke? She's just a kid...." HEIDERN: "That doesn't sound like you. If there's one thing I've told you, I've told it to you a thousand, zillion times.... And what is that, Clark?" CLARK: "Judging the punch of a shell by its casing is the sign of a rank amateur. Right?" HEIDERN: "That's the one. You three will make up this mission's squad. It's not just an order, it's a necessity for the success of this mission. Do you have a problem with that, Ralf?" RALF: "No, sir. I don't." HEIDERN: "I take it, then, you accept the conditions for this mission. I have something to add about the overall direction of this mission. Leona will notify you of all directives from me, so you do as she says." RALF, CLARK: "Yes, sir." HEIDERN: "OK. Sit down, Leona. Synchronize your watches. Wait for 16:35. Five, four, three, two, one...synchronize. The mission begins at oh-five fifty tomorrow morning. Assemble at warehouse six at the docks. Any questions?" RALF, CLARK: "Sir, no, sir." HEIDERN: "Very good. So see you at warehouse six bright and early in the morning. Dismissed!" RALF, CLARK: "Yes, sir!" Heidern leaves the briefing room. Ralf and Clark look to Leona. RALF: "My name's Ralf. This here is Clark. Nice to meet you." Ralf extends his hand as if to keep Leona, who has risen from her chair, from leaving the briefing room. She gives a limp handshake. Leona then attempts a hasty exit, but Ralf does not release her hand. RALF: "We didn't get your name yet, did we?" Leona glares at Ralf. Clark keeps a watchful eye over the proceedings. LEONA: "Leona...it's a pleasure." RALF: "The pleasure's ours. Say hello to the lady, Clark." Ralf directs Leona's gaze with his thumb toward Clark. Clark extends his hand. CLARK: "Clark. Take it easy on me, OK?" She remains silent, and she simply shakes his hand. Unlike Ralf, Clark quickly releases loosens his grip, and Leona rushes from the briefing room. Clark looks at Ralf. He shrugs his shoulders. RALF: "Whaddya think?" CLARK: "Beats me. Typical for a first meeting. She seems like a competent soldier to me..." RALF: "Yeah, I guess." CLARK: "We'll be working together with her come the dawn. Much as I hate to admit it, she may just work out. We'll have to trust our leader." RALF: "That sounds prudent..." Clark puts his sunglasses back on. CLARK: "Well, I guess we'll have to change our attitudes and work to succeed in our mission. That's our only choice." RALF: "You said a mouthful. And I'm never washing this had again." Athena, Kensou-Dah!" "Tcha!" These voices echo deep, deep within a remote mountain region. The voices come from an antiquated temple. The figures of two people in training are barely discernible. ATHENA: "OK! Let's call it a day." KENSOU: "Whew, finished at last. I'm knackered." ATHENA: "What's that, Kensou. How quick you are to complain!" Kensou looks happy even while receiving Athena's tongue lashing. Ah, Athena is always so strict, thinks Kensou. But that's just what he likes about her-and if he is able to be with Athena, training isn't so bad. KENSOU: "Hey, isn't the Master later than usual. He left for the city this morning, but he hasn't returned yet." ATHENA: "Come to think of it, he is pretty late." KENSOU: "He's probably stopped somewhere for a little hootch, don't you think?" ATHENA: "You're probably right. The master sure loves his liquor." The two towel off as they wait for the return of their Master. Little do the disciples know just what their Master is up to now. On a bustling city street, a throng of people surround two men. A stubborn-looking man is facing off against an older man. The stubborn-looking man looks quite exhausted and his shoulders heave with each breath. The old man shows no evidence of exhaustion and appears to be enjoying the battle. OLD MAN: "Hah!" Along with this yell, the old man Chin Gentsai's special "Gourd Blast" move strikes his opponent. The stubborn-looking man can bear no more and lets out a moan. MAN: "F-forgive me, old man. I accept your entry into the King of Fighters. Now please cut me some slack." CHIN: "What? Is that all you've got? Kind of pathetic losing to a geezer like me, eh?" The seemingly embarrassed man suddenly begins to speak as if remembering something important. MAN: "Oh, by the way, old man. Have you heard about this year's KOF?" CHIN: "What's that? Did you say the King of Fighters?" MAN: "Yup. Unlike the competitions until now, this one has a variety of big corporate sponsors and will be extensively advertised on TV and in newspapers. And this year's official King of Fighters competition is sure to skyrocket in popularity. Hey, gramps, what's wrong?" The old man hasn't heard a word this man has had to say. The King of Fighters. The three are enjoying an evening repast inside the antiquated mountain temple. This night's meal is different from usual since the three are not enjoying their usually cheerful conversation. ATHENA: "What do you think is the matter? The Master looks pretty down tonight." KENSOU: "Yeah, he sure does. Quite a contrast to his normal self." When the three conclude their meal, the old man begins to speak in a grave tone. CHIN: "I have to discuss something with you two. Is that all right with you?" KENSOU: "Huh? What is it, Master?" CHIN: "To tell the truth, the King of Fighters tournament is coming up soon." KENSOU: "Yeah, I've been seeing ads for it on TV recently." CHIN: "What? You two know about it?" Taken aback, the old man asks his disciples once again. ATHENA: "With all those ads, you'd have to be living in a cave on Pluto not to know about it." KENSOU: "Of course, we'll be entering, right? And this time it's all above board. So unlike last time, we won't be dealing with any plots. It'll be a good chance to see how far our abilities can take us." ATHENA: "I agree with Kensou. Master, please enter us in the competition." Listening to his disciples' conversation, Chin Gentsai recalls the previous KOF. CHIN: (Last time Rugal did away with himself under his own power. There are many villains in this world, but a villain with that kind of power is rare. I've heard this year's competition is an official competition. It seems the sponsor's are on the level, and it just may be a real chance to test our true abilities, but....) KENSOU: "Master!" Kensou sticks his face in front of Chin Gentsai to break his silence. KENSOU: "What's going on?" CHIN: "Unh.... The reason for your training is to prepare you for the worst case scenario of oncoming evil, for one of you to save the most people possible.... This upcoming competition, however, has nothing to do with that. I don't think you should use your powers frivolously." KENSOU: "Master. Testing our abilities is what our training's all about. And in the competitions up till now, droves of people have opposed and we've prevailed, haven't we? It's said that the frog in the well knows nothing of the great ocean-do you want us to be a couple of frogs?" ATHENA: "Well said! We're still a pair of greenhorns! Training ourselves in real combat is a valuable part of our training, I think." CHIN: "...It appears that you two are more level-headed than I thought. Who'd have ever imagined the day that I'd be lectured by you two...." KENSOU: "We're no longer a couple of kids, booger face!" CHIN: "Funny. Oh...very well! OK, we'll enter the competition!" KENSOU: "All right! That's the Master I've come to know and respect. You're on the ball!" ATHENA: "Thank you, Master." KENSOU: "Well, with that out of the way, I sure could use some more to eat." ATHENA: "Again! Your such a piggy-poo!" KENSOU: "Am not! After a good round of eloquent debate, it's only natural to get a little hungry! I'm going to show the whole world just how tough I really am." ATHENA: "Kensou! If you don't take this seriously enough, you're going to show the world how bad you'll get whooped." KENSOU: "All right, Athena! Push what you can push, pull what you can pull. I'm no longer the old Kensou." ATHENA: "I hope so..." Chin screws up his face as he warmheartedly gazes at the two. He speaks to himself: CHIN: "As a matter of fact that's not the only reason why I don't want you to enter this year's KOF... I've got a real bad feeling about this year's competition.... I guess I'm crossing my bridges before I come to them, but...." Kasumi Todoh, Mai, King-England. Mai Shiranui energetically bursts into King's bar "Illusion." MAI: "K-King! We're in a real pickle!!!" King, in the midst of closing up her bar, is struck dumb by Mai's outburst but manages a response. KING: "Wh-what's all this then, Mai?!" MAI: "I-it's...this year's King of Fighters! Yuri won't be teaming up with us!" KING: "What?! Yuri?!" MAI: "Yeah! It seems that Yuri is a part of her father's designs, so if we don't find a replacement, we won't be able to join the competition." KING: "...Really? Well, it looks like things are working out to my advantage...." MAI: "Huh...?" KING: "...Mai. As a matter of fact, this is a little hard to say...." MAI: "What is it?" KING: "I want out of this year's tournament." MAI: "Huh?! What did you say?" Mai can't believe her ears. KING: "...My younger brother was in an accident just the other day." MAI: "Your little brother?!" KING: "Yeah, it was no big deal, but he's my only kin. I'd like to be by his side. ...So this time around, I'm sorry but...." MAI: "O-OK, I understand. I hope your brother gets well as soon as possible. I'm sure this must be tough on you, so hang in there, OK?" KING: "I'm sorry, Mai. I'm sorry I can't help you. Hey, isn't your boyfriend...yeah, it's Andy, isn't it? How's he doing?" MAI: "...Andy always enters as one of the three stooges..." KING: "Oh...is that so.... W-well, how about staying the night here?" MAI: "...No. I've reserved a hotel room nearby, so don't put yourself out. See you...!" And with that, Mai bursts out of the bar. KING: "Ah, Mai!" Mai looks heart-broken as she walks through the town. MAI: "Looks like I'm all alone again...." Feeling pathetic, Mai's face flushes red and she loses her composure. When she comes to her senses, she realizes that tears are flowing down her cheeks. After Mai leaves, King remains alone in "Illusion." KING: "The King of Fighters, huh...?" King gaze fixes onto a flashy ad broadcast on her bar's tele. The next day, Mai packs her bags in preparation to return home to Japan. MAI: "Sigh. I've exhausted all my options; they didn't pan out.... So much for this year's KOF." Mai heaves a sigh of disappointment. "Bing-bong." The doorbell to Mai's room rings. MAI: "Yeah. Is it the bellboy? I'm coming!" But just at the moment Mai opens the door, "BAM!" A stinging fist comes toward Mai's face. Mai barely avoids it. MAI: "Wh-what the?" Mai is momentarily dazed but she realizes her opponent's a woman and her mode of combat appears to be some sort of ancient martial art. She closes in on the retreating Mai, gradually pushing her out into the hall. MAI: "Uh!" As she grunts, Mai repeats a series of kicks. The woman slips by the attack. MAI: "There's a lot more where that came from, sister!" Mai adds a special move to her attack. MAI: "Dragon Flame Romp!" The flames alight on the hakama-wearing woman. This attack catches her off guard, but the woman in the hakama manages to guard against the attack and winces. "Now!" MAI: "Ahh!" Mai rushes toward the woman in the hakama. She unleashes her Deadly Ninja Bees. "Gashee." Mai guards against the onrushing woman. She grabs onto Mai. At that moment... "OK, that's enough!" The two look in the direction of the voice. A single woman stands in the doorway. MAI: "K-King!" Seeing the figure of King, the woman dressed in the hakama releases Mai and begins to speak. WOMAN: "Forgive me for being so rough. I am Kasumi Todoh. King told me all about you and I felt I had to come and greet you, Mai." MAI: "Huh? King? And why couldn't you just settle for a simple 車hello' or something?" KING: "That's right. I directed her here. She's our new team member." KASUMI: "That's right. I've been dying to enter King of Fighters. But along with entering the tournament, I'd sure love to win it. This little scuffle tells me that you've got what it takes. With you on our side, I know winning the competition is no mere pipe dream." MAI: "H-huh...? So why are you here, King?" KING: "Uh-yeah. My kid brother saw right through me. He said he didn't want to see his sister without her usual glow. He prefers to see me in action and told me he's so proud of seeing me fight. When he told me he wants me to enter the competition, battle it out, and win, I realized then I could do more for him winning KOF than sitting by his bedside. MAI: "Th-then, King..." KING: "Yup...! I'm in, of course!" MAI: "A-all right! If you're with me King, I have no complaints!" KING: "Well, that's settled then! Mai! Kasumi! We're going for the top!" KASUMI: "You said it." MAI: "Naturally! This one's for King's kid brother!" Kim-Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. The familiar twosome who have been forced to train together under Kim's direction are bellyaching over their plight. CHOI: "Aah. Just how long have we been here anyhow, buddy-boy Chang? CHANG: "How the devil should I know?" The giant figure silently polishes his prized steel ball. CHOI: "How unlucky can we get? If only we could have joined up with Rugal in the last KOF, we would be sitting pretty right now, eh, buddy boy?" CHANG: "Thanks to that clown, here we are! What a joke! That tae kwon do creep! Just what does he plan to do with us?!" CHOI: "H-hey, Chang, pipe down there, buddy boy. If Kim hears you, we'll be in big trouble!" CHANG: "Say what?! Choi! Even if I shout it out, there's no way Kim'll hear me in these boonies!" A shadowy figure suddenly pounces down from above. KIM: "What? What's going on here? Hey, you two! You aren't slacking off on your training, are you?" CHANG, CHOI:: "Yeek! Yikes! It's Kim!!!" Chang and Choi let out a squeal. Kim appears between the two. They sense the anger in his calm voice. KIM: "And just who's the tae kwon do creep of whom you speak?" CHANG, CHOI:: "N-no...We didn't say that...." The two respond timidly, almost inaudibly. KIM: "Well, it seems like my teachings have fallen on deaf ears. So! Both of you! Back to the drawing board!" CHANG, CHOI: "Aaaagh! Save us!!!" Night has fallen, and the three, wrapped in darkness, take some time off for dinner. CHOI: (Aw, man. Thanks to Chang, we're really in a pickle.) CHANG: (Jeesh. Nothing gets by that Kim. You call this justice?! I've had it!) KIM: "What's wrong? You two don't look so good." CHOI: "Huh?! No, I'm in the pink, buddy boy!" CHANG: "Yeah, me too. It's just your imagination, Master Kim." KIM: "Oh, really? If that's the case, forget it! By the way, you two, it looks like your training is beginning to pay off." CHANG: "Yeah, you know? I think it has. (But, holy heave-ho, am I tired!) CHOI: "You said it, buddy boy. Compared with the past, I feel so much lighter on my feet. (That should butter him up, yeah!) KIM: "OK! So we can face this year's KOF with real assurance!" CHANG, CHOI: : "Huh?! KOF?!" KIM: "Yeah, I forgot to tell you two about it, but I've entered us in this year's KOF and sent in the application." CHANG: "Whagh. We have to go through that again, Master Kim?" CHOI: "Yeah, I'm fed up with going through all that effort for no payoff." KIM: "What did you say?" Kim glares at the two threateningly for an instant. CHANG: "N-no, I'm just dying to see how much stronger I've become." CHOI: "Y-yeah, buddy boy. What an opportunity. It'll be a great test of our ability!" The two lose no time covering their butts. KIM: "Won't it, though?" CHANG: (Y-you gotta be joking.) CHOI: (You said it, buddy boy.) KIM: "And this time there's a special reason for entering." CHANG, CHOI:: "A special reason...?" KIM: "Yeah, that's right. If we win this time around, your rehabilitation will be complete." CHANG: "Th-then you mean we'll...?" KIM: "If we're able to win this year's KOF, that means you possess a sound spirit and body. In other words, you will have become rehabilitated enough to strike out on your own." CHANG, CHOI:: "A-all right!" KIM: "So, it's decided! From tomorrow we'll double the training regimen for KOF." CHANG, CHOI:: "Wh-what?!" KIM: "Huh? Do you have any problem with that?" Kim's eyes flash mischievously. CHOI: "N-No way, buddy boy!" CHANG: "Hearing that makes me all the more psyched!" KIM: "So starting tomorrow your training will get even tougher. Hope you're up to it!" CHANG: "I'm up to it! (If that's what it takes to get away from you, I'll do anything!) CHOI: "I'm gonna train my patootie off, buddy boy! (And when it's over I'll say goodbye to you, you tae kwon do dope.)" Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, Mr. Big- Mittelgebilde, Germany. A man of noble bearing sits in front of a massive pipe organ and proceeds to stroke the keyboard. A man who appears to be his servant approaches him. SERVANT: "Herr Krauser..." KRAUSER: "..." Krauser, plays with the keys as he is presented with an envelope. SERVANT: "Once again you have received this correspondence." KRAUSER: "The King of Fighters, is it...? Rugal, I guess you've failed to do away with yourself yet again." SERVANT: "No, judging that this year's sponsors are clearly listed, I can surmise that this KOF is different from the previous one, and appears to be a legitimate competition...." KRAUSER: "In that case, I wish to hear more. Open it." The servant proceeds to open the envelope. SERVANT: "Permit me.... The format of the competition will consist of a series of matches just as the previous competition." KRAUSER: "If that's so, then you most likely know who my teammates shall be." SERVANT: "Sir, just what are you implying...? There are limits, even if you say it in jest." KRAUSER: "Come, come. Who are they?" SERVANT: "One Geese Howard and a Mr. Big." KRAUSER: "Oh, ho, ho. A team of villains unbecoming of a public fighting competition, is it? ...I like it. I think I'll accept." SERVANT: "It's not my place to interject, but such a competition is not worthy of your participation.... For you, Herr Krauser, I believe selecting a more suitable venue would be advisable...." Krauser's hands stop dancing along the keyboard. KRAUSER: "You really shouldn't be so stuffy. This'll be nothing more than a mere diversion. But one thing that piques my interest is that this competition is simply a fighting competition supported by corporations. If this competition were one of the usual pretexts for some underworld up-and-comer to fulfill his petty ambitions, I wouldn't care in the least. But this year's competition lacks that aura. A mere diversion...do you actually think someone like Geese would enter such an event? I don't think so. He is up to something. Most definitely.... And I must find what it is, don't you think? This competition just may be more interesting than I had thought.... This may not be such a diversion after all...." SERVANT: "So you have thought this through. Well, then, Herr Krauser, I leave you to your bidding." KRAUSER: "Yes, very well...." SERVANT: "Shall I prepare your combat ensemble and the orchestra? Very good." KRAUSER: "And one more thing...I'd appreciate you sweeping this entire hall. I think we have a nosey rodent or two in these environs." The servant's face tense up as he immediately realizes the meaning to Krauser's words. SERVANT: "Oh...?! My apologies, sir, right away." The servant turns on his heels. His voice reverberates through the hall. KRAUSER: "So it has come to this, has it? I do so look forward to this King of Fighters." A grubby apartment. Light seeps in from a corner of the room to illuminate a lone figure. BIG: "Krauser is on the move? Are you sure?" MINION: "It's certain. One of our agents has just notified us.... Unfortunately it appears all of our listening devices have been discovered." BIG: "That's not important. As long as we know Krauser's planning to enter the competition. Now it's all up to Geese. He should be losing his patience for the Bogard brothers about now. I think we can assume his participation is mostly in the bag. Things are getting interesting!" MINION: "So you're actually thinking of teaming up with them and entering? As far as our organization goes, those two are thorns in our sides.... Although we can make use of them, we must not find ourselves being exploited. To avoid that, wouldn't it be advisable for you to stay out of the competition...?" BIG: "We can't go on wallowing in this petty underworld forever. In order to extend our organization's influence, I can't sit this competition out. And if my absence is seen as a retreat, I would never live down the shame." MINION: "I understand where you are coming from. But...." Big's minion finds himself looking down the end of a nunchuck. BIG: "Do you know what I hate most?" MINION: "Being told what to do, sir....Correct?" BIG: "You know me too well. Now get lost." Mr. Big remains in the room. He chomps down deliberately on a cigar. BIG: "Wolfgang Krauser. Geese Howard. I don't know what YOU two are plotting, but you'll have to get through me first to do it...." A limousine in transit. The man in the front passenger seat looks back and begins to address the person in the rear seat. RIPPER: "We just got word from one of our undercover agents in Southtown. It appears that Krauser and Big will enter the competition." BILLY: "All the pieces just keep falling into place, don't they, Boss?" GEESE: "That's because this year's KOF is just enough to whet Krauser and Big's appetitites. Krauser will find his entr仔 into legitimate society, and Big has the chance to establish a foundation for the enlargement of his organization....And I'm sure they're curious about what I'm up to. They know I wouldn't halfheartedly enter just any fighting competition. I'll let them discover what they may. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize they're but my pawns.... Let's make sure they serve us well." BILLY: "And there's one other matter we should take care of along the way." GEESE: "Take care of? Hmph...you mean the Bogard brothers? They're not worth the trouble. Those punks, however, have stood in my way far too often. I've been tolerant of them until now, but it just may be time to smash those bugs for good." BILLY: "I see.... But I do regret that I won't be able to crush Iori Yagami myself. I hear he's entered this competition too." GEESE: "Ha, ha, ha.... I understand your regret. But leave that to me. Leave everything to me.... I know it's out of character for me to be so giddy. And I just think things are just going to get more entertaining..." RIPPER: "We are entering Southtown presently." GEESE: "Head for the port. I have to say hello to that Terry Bogard-he doesn't know how deep he's in it this time." BILLY: "I guess we'll just have to tell him then...this should be good! GEESE: "Thing's are going to get pretty hectic from now on. The ultimate game has begun.... Hoo, hoo...hah, hah, hah." Category:Blog posts